


Beg Me For Mercy

by Soha_Friend



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soha_Friend/pseuds/Soha_Friend
Summary: The scene where Nadia kills Lucio in her reversed ending, but with more feelings, hate, and tears:The blade was now at his neck. Cold, unforgiving steel telling him what the last seconds of his life would be like. Bent, broken, humiliated. On his knees in front of being he could have easily mistaken for a goddess. To him, she never looked this glorious, set on her task, wordlessly expressing so much through her look of disgust.





	Beg Me For Mercy

**Look me in my eyes**

**Tell me everything's not fine,** **or the people ain't happy**

**And the river has run dry.**

**Beg me for mercy, admit you were toxic**

**You poisoned me just for another dollar in your pocket**

 

The blade was now at his neck. Cold, unforgiving steel telling him what the last seconds of his life would be like. Bent, broken, humiliated. On his knees in front of being he could have easily mistaken for a goddess. To him, she never looked this glorious, set on her task, wordlessly expressing so much through her look of disgust. It could have even been thrilling, if it hadn’t been so terrifying. If the scarlet in her eyes was lit up with the familiar burning lust of their relationship, instead of anger and disdain. If the blade at his neck would have at least been shaky. If her brow would at least frown in hesitation.

 

But no. She wasn’t afraid. She wasn’t hesitating, she was remembering… what he did. To the city. To the people who trusted him. To her.

 

“I love you”

 

The fury in her face lit up in a million fires. Her brows darted up, staining her beauty with an ugly wave of hate. _He? Loved her?_ Never! She spiraled back into a lifetime of lies. Those words… those words were only ever used to cage her. To own her as if she was nothing more than a pair of exclusive heels. An accessory to be worn. An empty source of pleasure.

 

The blade raised high for the fatal blow.

 

“Wait!”

 

It stopped mid air.

  


His ears rang. His vision was blurry. ‘I will spoil you one more time’ - was what he heard in the action. Wait, Nadia never said that! Somehow, a clear image came in front of his blurry vision. His mother standing firm in the unforgiving snow and the pain of losing her husband to the sword of her own son. She stared at him with pain, but also a hint of bitter regret. ‘ _Why are you here, mama, aren’t you supposed to be in bed?’ ‘For nine months I was sick with you, you ungrateful grub. Compared to that seasonless misery, this is a summer cold.’ ‘Are you going to kill me?’ ‘No, I will spoil you one last time. Run, Montag. Run’_

 

And this was way too familiar! Expect this time he won’t have the chance to run like a coward. Won’t fight and kill for glory. Won’t become the count or bring the plague to the city. Won’t hurt anyone...Maybe this really was for the best…

 

But if this was to be his end, he could at least tell Nadia the truth, for the first time in forever.

 

“I really do, Noddy,” he let out a sound of bitter desperation. But there was something else. Regret? Sadness? Guilt? “I-I never learned how to. I wanted to spoil you, I wanted to”

 

No! He wanted to have her. Keep her. Use her. He wanted to break her wings, and somehow even knowing the lies, she still felt like a flightless eagle. She healed enough to see through his deception, and yet something made her linger. Maybe it was the genuine sadness in his expression. Or maybe it was the way his eyeliner smudged black on his cheek as tears started falling down to the ground. Or how his hands were neatly folded on his knees, waiting for what was coming.

 

This wouldn’t stop her, though. Guilt and tears do not heal wounds, do not bring back what’s has been broken.

 

“I never knew. I never wanted to! I-I” he looked away. She never saw him like this before. She never knew he could look so human. He let out his ugly, barking laugh, but it only seemed pathetic, “This is karma, huh?”

 

“I am karma.” The words send a wave of cold down his spine. “Get over with it!” She spit with venom.

 

“I was only ever taught how to love myself.” And somehow this was the most real thing he has ever said in his life, a loud sob escaped him, “I’ve done so many things wrong, Noddy, and there are so many things I regret. Mama, she’d never forgive me. I wish I could’ve learned. I wish- I. My life is full of regrets but you, I don’t regret marrying you.”

 

“I do”

 

“I’m sorry,” he looked up, and suddenly a wave of disgust washed over her.

 

“Me too.”

 

Her blade was sinking deep, before she knew it, the handle still shaking from the impact of his beating heart. She savored in the way his pupils went wide in shock, and how his eyes lost their shine and rolled back. A streak of scarlet went down his pale skin, as the body was slowly leaning sideways under the impact of gravity. The wound was bursting beneath the sword, blood staining the edge of her elegant masquerade gown.

“I am sorry too. For waiting this long.”

  
**Now I am the violence, I am the sickness**

**Won't accept your silence**

**Beg me for forgiveness.**


End file.
